DonnyKowalski.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00083AEF |trow=2 |before= |response=''{You're annoyed because the player has stopped talking}'' Hello? Are you deaf? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You're annoyed because the player has stopped talking}'' Are you gonna answer me? |after= |abxy=}} MS02 |scene= |srow=27 |topic=000A7D1B |before= |response=''{Excited / Awed}'' Did you see it? The big eye in the water? |after=Player Default: Slow down, son. Start from the beginning. |abxy=A}} |topic=0006446F |before=Player Default: I saw it's eye peek up out of the water and look around. |response=''{hoping it will do something exciting / Happy}'' Hey, do you think it's dangerous? It hasn't attacked anyone yet, but maybe it's just waiting. |after=Player Default: Anything that big has got to be dangerous. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0006446A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Anything that big has got to be dangerous. |response=''{excited, oblivious to the danger / Awed}'' Shit! Really? Think it wants to eat us? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{excited / Happy}'' That would be so cool. Then you'd have to kill it and leave it's guts all over the docks. That would be awesome. |after=Player Default: That's quite an imagination, kid. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0006445F |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You want it to attack us? That's nuts kid. |response=''{excited / Happy}'' Yeah, 'cause then I'd get to see a cool fight. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: You want it to attack us? That's nuts kid. |response=''{explaining, slightly embarrassed / Concerned}'' Right here on the docks. In that building back there. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{life sucks / Sad}'' My dad died a while back. Now I just fish and hide from the Mirelurks. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |topic=00064473 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Slow down, son. Start from the beginning. |response=''{excited to share / Pleading}'' There's a sea monster in the harbor! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{excited / Awed}'' I saw it's eye peek up out of the water and look around. |after=Donny: Hey, do you think it's dangerous? It hasn't attacked anyone yet, but maybe it's just waiting. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00064472 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're a liar. This is probably some scam to ambush me. |response=''{defensive / Defiant}'' I'm not lying! |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{defensive / Pleading}'' Don't you think I'd come up a better story if it was just a trick to ambush you? |after=Donny: Hey, do you think it's dangerous? It hasn't attacked anyone yet, but maybe it's just waiting. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00064471 |before=Player Default: Really? Sea monsters aren't real. |response=''{excited / Impressed}'' Well, I saw it. It was an eye, and it looked right at me. |after=Donny: Hey, do you think it's dangerous? It hasn't attacked anyone yet, but maybe it's just waiting. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00064470 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Where did you see it? |response=''{excited / Awed}'' Over there. Behind all those shipwrecks. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{excited / Awed}'' It keeps peeking up over out of the water. |after=Donny: Hey, do you think it's dangerous? It hasn't attacked anyone yet, but maybe it's just waiting. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00064469 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It's not a sea monster, it's just a submarine. Sorry. |response=''{building a grand story in his own head / Conspiratorial}'' Are you sure? Maybe it's really hungry, but I'm too small. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{excited / Awed}'' But now that you're here, it'll try to eat us and you'll have to kill, like with your guns and stuff. That would be awesome. |after=Player Default: That's quite an imagination, kid. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00064468 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Who knows. Just in case, don't go swimming out to it though. |response=''{he thinks that's cool / Impressed}'' I bet it's hungry, but it's been waiting. Waiting for a bigger meal. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{thinks that's cool / Impressed}'' Now that you're here, it's gonna charge up here and try to eat us. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{thinks that's cool / Defiant}'' Except you're going to pull out a gun and shoot it dead. And we'll be covered in blood and guts and stuff. That would be awesome. |after=Player Default: That's quite an imagination, kid. |abxy=X1c}} |topic=00064467 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Have you seen more than just its eye? |response=''{just explaining / Friendly}'' Nah, just the eye stalk, you know, like some bugs have. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{just explaining / Happy}'' Every once in awhile, it comes out of the water and looks around, like it's hunting for something. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{excited / Awed}'' I bet it wants fresh meat. Like us. Only then you'd have to kill it and leave it's dead body here all bloody and stuff. That would be so awesome. |after=Player Default: That's quite an imagination, kid. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=00064462 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: That's quite an imagination, kid. |response=''{knows he's being talked down to / Defiant}'' I didn't imagine it. Honest. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Defiant}'' Go see for yourself. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00064461 |before=Player Default: You think death and killing is awesome? It ain't. Now get out of here. |response=''{anger, pride hurt / Angry}'' Asshole! |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00064460 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I hope nothing attacks us. |response=''{hopeful / Pleading}'' I just want to see you kill it. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{awestruck / Awed}'' That would be so awesome. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0004D11D |before= |response=''{excited / Happy}'' There it is! I see it! |after=Donny: Whoa! That was awesome! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004D11C |before=Donny: There it is! I see it! |response=''{Awed}'' Whoa! That was awesome! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=10 |topic=000A7D1B |before= |response=''{Eager to see a fight / Awed}'' Are you gonna go find the sea monster now? Want me to tell you where it is? |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0004D11E |trow=6 |before= |response=''{unsure of himself / Nervous}'' I know I saw it... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{anxious / Pleading}'' Come on, sea monster, I know you're out there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Where did it go? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{starting to think it was a figment of his imagination / Worried}'' It's got to still be there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{afraid the player will think he's a liar. / Worried}'' It'll show itself again. It's got to! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{making an excuse / Disgust}'' Must be hiding behind the boats. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0003271C |trow=3 |before= |response=''{hoping there are / Awed}'' I wonder if there's other sea monsters out there? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{excited / Awed}'' A real sea monster! I wonder what it looks like? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{wondering / Puzzled}'' Just sitting in the harbor all day... I wonder what it's waiting for? |after= |abxy=}} MS02Donny |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000724F1 |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Did you fight it? I didn't hear anything. |after=Player Default: It swallowed me. I used a knife to cut it's heart out. |abxy=A}} |topic=000724F0 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: It swallowed me. I used a knife to cut it's heart out. |response=''{Awed}'' Whoa! That's so cool. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Awed}'' I wish I could have watched. You can't see it very well from here. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Well, thanks for killing it I guess. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000724EF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It's a submarine, not a sea monster. Sorry kid. |response=''{Depressed}'' Really? Aw, nuts. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' Nothing exciting ever happens here. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=000724EE |before=Player Default: What happened out there is none of your business. |response=''{Angry}'' Hey! I'm the one that showed it to you. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000724ED |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Where do you live? |response=''{Apologetic}'' Right here on the dock, in that room. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Sad}'' My dad died a while back. Now I just fish for food and try to stay away from the Mirelurks. |after=Player Default: It swallowed me. I used a knife to cut it's heart out. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |topic=000724F1 |before= |response=''{Relieved}'' You're still alive. I guess it wasn't dangerous. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files